Drool Worthy
by MatildaSue
Summary: "Is he attractive? Sure, he has nice eyes, and they sparkle when he laughs, and he always smells fresh and salty, like the sea, and his hair is messy, in a nice way, but he is not cute. Nope, not at all. Not drool worthy." Now a series of one shots/drabbles with your favourite PJO/HOO pairings! Some A/U some not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who? It's me again! This idea came up and I just had to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you do, please share your thoughts by leaving a review! (Check for details at the end of story!)**

**_DROOL WORTHY_**

Annabeth's POV:

"Want some more popcorn?" My best friend Thalia asks me. I groan. "Are

you kidding me? We had pizza for supper, leftover cheesecake for dessert,

drank two liters of pop, ate five bags of Skittles, went through two bags of

chips and you want more food!?"

She grins. "I'm a growing girl."

"You are such a pig." Thalia came over to my place for a sleepover, and we

just finished watching The Notebook. I cried my eyes out but laughed my

head off at the same time because she kept making sarcastic comments

during the movie. We were now just hanging out in my room. I was

sprawled out on the floor while Thalia sat on my bed, which I found unfair,

but she did call dibs.

"So," She starts, propping her head up in her hands, "We covered the

subject of school, people we don't like and life in general. That leaves one

topic left..."

"Boys!" We sing in unison, and burst into giggles. Normally, I nor Thalia

giggle, but we were both hyped up on sugar and overtired, since the clock

already read 1:30, and when that happens, you tend to do things that you

don't usually do.

"You go first," I tell her. "Any new crushes that I should now about?" I know

everything about Thalia (most of the time), and vice versa, but sometimes

something crazy happens and we don't get the chance to tell each other, so

it's moments like these where we get to spill everything.

She scrunches up her nose.

"Not really. I mean, there are _plenty_ of hot guys in our school..."

"Like?" I pry.

"Well, you know, there's Luke, Jason, Will, Nic-...Er, Percy..."

"Aha!" I squeal, a satisfied smile on my face. I had my suspicions, and this

proved it.

"Somebody's got a crush on Death Boy!"

Nico DiAngelo, aka "Death Boy", is a good friend of Thalia's and mine. He's

also best friends with Percy Jackson, and since I'v known Percy since I

was twelve, that's how I met Nico a few years ago. Thalia tended to act

differently when Nico was around, he when she was around, so Percy and I

would tease them about liking each other.

Thalia glares at me, furious and flustered, a blush creeping up her neck.

"No! Nico? That's...That's ridiculous. I do NOT like him."

"You were going to say his name while listing all of the hot guy's at our

school," I accuse her.

"Oh yeah?" she counters. "What about_ you_? Got a crush on Kelp Head?"

I know her plan, trying to change the topic and shove the spotlight on me

so she doesn't have to admit anything. I fall for it anyways.

"Percy?" I scoff. "Puh-leez. I don't even know why you listed his name as a

"hot" guy from school."

She rolls her eyes.

"Come on. You got to admit, he is kinda cute, if not a total hottie, and I don't

even _like_ him in that way."

It was true. Thalia and Percy are so much alike, Nico and I agree that it's

sort of freaky. It's not their looks, but how they act. They could be really

close cousins. Except for the fact that they argue. A lot. They get along like

the ocean and lightning, ready to cause a storm.

"Admit it," she orders, which is something that she's really good at, "You.

Like. Percy."

"No."

"At least admit that he's cute," She pleads.

"Percy Jackson is NOT cute, and he is anything but drool worthy. I mean,

so what he's had a lot of girlfriends? That does not mean that he's hot, it

just means that they are desperate for a boyfriend. Drool worthy is when he

makes you catch your breath and your heart stop when he smiles. When

he makes you feel dizzy in a good way when he talks to you. Not to

mention he has to be at least a little attractive. Does Percy make me feel

that way? No. I mean, sometimes I get a little bit nervous, just a smidgen,

when he walks over. But that means nothing, it's just hormones. And when

he gives me that lopsided grin, I can't help but smile too. But that's just

because smiles are contagious. Right? Is he attractive? Sure, he has nice

eyes, and they sparkle when he laughs, and he always smells fresh and

salty, like the sea, and his hair is messy, in a nice way, but he is not cute.

Nope, not at all. Not drool worthy. And do I like him? As a friend, yeah, but

nothing more. He makes me feel good, but in a friendly way, and when he

hugs me it's nice and warm and comforting. But in a friend way. No, I do not

like him, and he is absolutely, positively, definitely not drool worthy! I don't

care what you say, he isn't. At all. I mean, he has nice muscles, especially

in his legs, but that's just because he swims, he's not super buff or

anything. And he looks okay without a shirt on, but hey, lot's of guys do, so

that's not saying much if I tend to get flustered around him when all he's

wearing is a bathing suit. And he has nice lips. But he is not drool worthy, I

do not have feelings for him, and I don't think about kissing him when he

smiles. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he did, but that doesn't

mean that I would enjoy him cupping my face in his rough yet gentle hands

and kissing me softly on the lips while I run my fingers through his dark

hair. No. All girls do that, right? Even if it's their best friend and nothing

more. So, yeah, it's not like I'm the only girl in the universe who thinks

about their stupid, infuriating, immature guy friend and how he's a really

great person and how you like talking to them but they're not gutsy enough

to ask you out. Am I? No. Perseus Jackson is not drool worthy and I have

absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. None. Nada. You can pry all you

want, but all you'll find is that I do not have a crush on Seaweed Brain.

Nope. Not at all. Never. I don't even have that much to say about him, other

then that he. Is. Not. Drool worthy."

I catch my breath, realizing that my little speech had become more of

something along the lines of a monologue. I watch for Thalia's reaction.

She's looking at me with wide eyes, her jaw hanging open a little. This is

what comes out of her mouth;

"Wow."

**A/N: Done! Was it good? Horrible? Do you think Percy is drool worthy? Let me know what's on your mind by leaving me a review! If I get 10 reviews or more, and you are one of them, I will visit your profile page, check out one of your stories if you have any and leave a review! I'll do that for everybody who reviews if I get 10 or more, including a special message sent to the first reviewer. See? What goes around, does come around! Aren't I awesome? ;) Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back by popular demand! Since I got a lot of good feedback, I'v decided to make this a series of different one-shots with all of your favorite PJO and HOO characters! I will try to update when I get the chance, but I'm in the middle of writing my newest story ****_Pulse_****. Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM or put them in a review! Now, the last one was a bit of Percabeth, so now, why not a dash of Traitie? I present to you the sort-of sequel to ****_Drool Worthy_****...****_Annoyingly Adorable_****! **

_ANNOYINGLY ADORABLE:_

_Katie's POV:_

I was in the strawberry fields, tending the plants, enjoying the fresh air. The sun was hot on by back and neck, my denim shorts and bare knees covered in dirt, and I loved it. I felt totally at peace. Until HE came along.

"Katie-Poo!" The little he-devil called out.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my crouched position, my legs stiff. I stretched them out while I watched the pathetic son of Hermes skip over to me. Yes, he was skipping. Weirdo. He had a mischievous grin and a glint in his eye, so I guess he and Connor must've just pulled a prank. A scream from the distance, more precisely the Aphrodite cabin, confirmed my suspicions.

"What do you want, Travis?"

He pouted. Which brought my attention to his lips. Which made me think about kissing him..._Stupid, snap out of it Katie! _I thought to myself.

"Why, am I not allowed to visit my favorite Demeter gal?"

"No." I turned my back on him and started marching down one of the field's many rows. Persistent as Hades, he follows. I walk faster, trying to shake him off and give him a message. Clearly he didn't get it, because he just matched my pace and caught up to me. We ended up speed walking side by side.

"Why are you going so fast? Trying to ditch me? That's not very nice."

Since we were so close to each other, because of the lack of width in between the rows of fruit, his breath tickled my neck when he spoke, causing me to shiver and goosebumps to form on my arms despite the heat. He smelled like green apples. I spun around on my heel to face him, not expecting him to be so close. Not expecting our noses to be only a centimeter apart. Not expecting my breath to catch when his eyes locked with mine. Clear blue. I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts. I glared at him. I was supposed to hate him. Why was I thinking like that? I must've been out in the sun for to long. I was becoming delusional.

"Seriously, Travis. What do you want?" I snapped.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I got bored. Connor is busy running from the Aphrodite campers, the Aphrodite campers are chasing Connor, Percy and Annabeth are probably making out in a corner somewhere, same with Piper and Jason since he's visiting from Camp Jupiter, Leo is working on something in Bunker 9 and you're the only person left."

I rolled my eyes. Again.

"So you decided to come pester me while I was working?"

He laughed, low and resonating. A nice sound. _No! It's not! _I chided myself. _What is up with me?_

"Face it. For you, this is a leisurely activity, not work."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

He looked a little nervous all of a sudden. He knew that I could kick his-

"No! No," He interrupted my line of thought. "I just mean that you've been "working" out here for over three hours now, and you deserve a break."

I could feel my eyebrows rising further up my brow.

"How did you know that I'v been working for three hours?" I had my watch on me, so I knew, but how did he know?

His face got flushed and his ears got pink. He ran his hand through his curly brown hair.

"Um," He stuttered, "L-Lucky guess...?" He made it sound like a question. He was cute when he fidgeted. _EW! Wha- No! He is, is just, no. The total opposite of cute. Katie, SNAP OUT OF IT!_

This mental conversation with myself that I was in the middle of must've put a weird expression on my face, because Travis' eyebrows furrowed and his face looked concerned.

"Katie? Are you okay?"

His concern was so genuine, like he actually c-_cared_ about me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aghh! Gods, Travis! Why do you have to do this to me?"

His eyes widened with shock and fear at my sudden outburst.

"What? What did I do?"

"Why do you have to be so-so ADORABLE!?"

His jaw went slack. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Did I say what I thought I said? I did scream ANNOYING...Didn't I? I felt my face get hot as realization dawned on him.

"You-you think that I'm, that I'm...Adorable?"

Disbelief was clear in his voice, but there was something else. It sounded like...Relief? No, it wouldn't be that. Yet that was what shone in his eyes as he started to smile. Relief and hope.

"No!" I yelped, "I meant annoying! I think that you are just...Annoying." Whatever hid in his expression completely vanished. I was so embarrassed that I almost didn't notice him wince slightly. Almost.

"So, you _don't _think I'm adorable?" He sounded sad, and I immediately felt regret crash through me like a wave. I didn't want him to be upset. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out, and grabbed his wrist, which caused a tingle to run up my arm, making my heartbeat quicken. I pulled him around to face me. His eyes bored into mine. My voice was soft.

"You _are_ annoying,Travis but not in the way you think."

I spilled the truth.

"When you prank me at least once a week, and I yell at you, it's because I'm trying not to laugh with you. That annoys me. When you try to flirt with me using corny pickup lines, I fight not to show that I like it and that I want to flirt back. That annoys me. When I'm alone and I have time to think, a hundred percent of the time you end up on my mind. That annoys me. All of those things annoy me, but in a good way, witch annoys me even _more_."

I try to drop his gaze, shocked that I just blurted everything. I was probably blushing like crazy. When I looked down he just tucked his slender fingers- the same fingers that picked the lock on my cabin hundreds of times-underneath my chin and tilted it gently upwards to face him again. His twinkling blue orbs were soft and full of happiness. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and he released a low chuckle.

"Good. Because I find you, Katie darling, to be just as much if not more annoyingly adorable as well."

We leaned in. He cupped the side of my face in his hand. We leaned in closer. Then, as his lips gently tugged and brushed my own, giving me the most amazing feeling I have ever felt, I finally realized why I was in love with that freaking maniac of a boy.

_THE END._

**A/N: If you guys have any ideas or requests, just send to me in a PM or a review! Please don't expect quick updates, I'm trying my best but I am really busy. Thank you! **


End file.
